


Epic Prank Gone Sexual

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, I was piss drunk when I wrote this I swear, M/M, Mylyfeisnsad, Prompt I found in my photos, Random & Short, Smut(Kinda), WhatEven?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So It was like really late one night and I found this random Prompt in the camera roll and decided it would work for Eren and Levi, therefore doubed the title, epic prank gone sexual where they make-out on the floor I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Prank Gone Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say right now is I am truly sorry for this and hope that anyone reading wont think Im too messed up in the head.

Epic prank gone sexual Eren X Levi

Eren had noticed that Levi didn't often smile much, therefore when april fools rolled around, Eren was determined to make him at least smile. So he spend the remaining hours searching the internet for clever prank until he came across one. Plastic wrap on the door frame. Perfect. And he got to work around the top of the door frame just enough that his head would get stuck in it.

The time soon came that Levi arrived in his house only to find two surprising things. One Eren, Two a plastic wrapped door. Was Eren seriously this stupid? He stepped under the perfectly see able plastic and caught Eren by the collar.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house plastic wrapping my walls brat?” He scolded 

“Damn it!” Eren said under his voice “April fools?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Levi looked around the room, to the door, then Eren and let go if his collar and sighing while taking his hand to his brow line.

“You're a real pain the ass you know that brat, now take it down.” And Eren did as so but turned it into a game throwing some of the balled up plastic at Levi’s head for Ten points.

“I swear to god if you keep doing that!” Levi pounced up from his place started trying to get Eren by the collar his shirt again until the tackling had lead them both to the hardwood perfectly cleaned floor.(Thanks to Levi of course)

Eren had managed to get Levi on his back after the short struggle on the floor.   
“Get off me brat!” Levi said breathing heavy from the struggle, but Eren somehow got the impression that Levi didn't really want to to get off at all.

“I don't really think you want me too.” Eren continued to speak in a low voice 

Levi just smirked and flipped Eren over until they were face to face centimeters away. So Levi took it into his own hands to put Eren into submission. 

At first Eren was undoubtedly surprised but leaned into the fact that Levi lips were on his and his tongue asking for permission to enter Erens, clearly wanting mouth and vise-versa until both of them were completely naked on Levi’s floor. Eren couldn't help but think this was the best Epic prank gone sexual ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me.


End file.
